leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Kayle
|date = October 27, 2009 |health = 100 |attack = 40 |spells = 40 |difficulty = 30 |hp = 428 (98) |mana = 255 (40) |damage = 55.2 (3) |armor = 23 (4) |magicresist = 30 (0) |critical = 2.55 (0.45) |attackspeed = 0.59 (1.5%) |dodge = 0 (0) }} is a Champion in League of Legends. Story There is a world far away where an ancient conflict still rages. Kayle was a champion in her war, the fair bringer of justice, and there are those that call her an angel. However, there are many who would call her murderer or monster. Kayle tirelessly fought for her people, bringing enemies to their knees. That is, until the day she was summoned. Plucked from her conflict, Kayle at first raged - until she saw the cause for which she had been called. Now she has brought her role to Valoran, dispensing her brand of justice to the League of Legends in an attempt to salvage the very survival of the planet. She is a striking winged figure. Though incredibly beautiful, Kayle hides herself under armor, knowing that justice is so often an ugly thing. Despite her newfound life, there is still a part of her that yearns for her home. Many ages ago in the distant Heavens, Kayle, a free-spirited Archangel of Fire had challenged the rigid principals of the high order. In the Holy Regiment, orders are to be faithfully followed and questioning them is synonymous with mutiny. Kayle had grown weary of executing mission after mission on faith instead of reason. She knew in her heart that she fought for good, but she was sick of following orders without understanding them. "Why?" she finally asked. "Why not strike them harder and end this war now and forever?" and in an instant she was engulfed in a searing flash of light followed by complete darkness as she lost consciousness. She came to, face down, in the damp green fields of Valoran, slowly realizing that her world had been turned upside down forever. The Demons were quick to capitalize on her misfortune. They had been growing an army of Fallen Angels and they knew Kayle’s strength could be amplified by their dark arts. In the middle of her first lonely night on Valoran, she was awoken by a wispy Phantom Incubus who spoke of a path to tremendous power. Even with her holy links severed, her stubborn will and pure heart remained unseduced. Before the creature could finish its proposal it was met by a swift, fiery slash and fell helplessly into a dead heap. It would be the first of many as Kayle was no longer bound to any code, but her own. Kayle is, for lack of a more sophisticated term, a bruiser. She can sear enemies with what she calls holy energy, sucking the life and magic from a victim. She is capable of sharing the harm done to her with those who inflict it. Her ability to intervene can help an allied Champion return from death with haste � then she can bless them with increased speed. When the time comes, Kayle can ignite her sword with holy fire, bringing out the true avenging angel within her. In the League of Legends, Justice comes on swift wings. Abilities Skins Image:Kayle_originalskin.jpg|Kayle Original Skin Image:Kayle_preorderskin.jpg|Kayle Retail Skin External links *Kayle Profile Page